


Kiss Number Three: Ghaditaka

by a_xmasmurder



Series: The Eight Types of Kissing [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: And then there's Bond, Developing Relationship, Double Ohs are arseholes and bitches, Frustration, Kissing, Life and Such at MI6, M/M, Unwarranted and slightly unwanted sexual attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. Ghaditaka – Setting aside the feelings of shyness, the woman pushes her lips into his mouth and kissing while feeling his tongue. The woman blocks his eyes with her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Number Three: Ghaditaka

The game was simple, of course. ‘Let’s see if we can unsettle and embarrass the new Quartermaster by making lewd comments and disturbing advances because he’s a bit _that way_ ’. He wasn’t sure if that was the game that 007 was playing with him, but the others sure were. The most recent one had nearly backed him into a corner of the gymnasium and had her hand halfway up his button-up, and he couldn’t say that he _wasn’t_ enjoying the contact - quite the opposite, since he hadn't gotten a leg over in quite some time. 005 had brilliantly long fingers, and she even said that she wouldn’t mind using them on him. _Even though those nails are something wicked._ Deep red talons dug into his skin, right over his heart, and dragged down, making his brain spark out and teasing out a groan from his chest.

“So, what do you say, little Quartermaster? Up for a quick one?” Her voice purred out from her red lips, and Q swallowed hard, imagining what he’d look like with those lips wrapped around him. He felt the heavy thud of the blood throbbing in his groin, and he closed his eyes, humming in ascension. He knew she was teasing him, damn the woman, but he couldn’t help himself. He was bi, after all. He opened his eyes once more on a shocked grunt as her other hand found his prick, and he hardened further.

“Oh, God yes.” He licked his lips, seeing the trap and not wanting to fall too far into it, but feeling it happen anyway. “That -”

“Feels good?” She purred some more into his ear and then her tongue traced the shell, and he was done. He shivered and leaned forward to press himself against her beautiful body and licked up her neck.

“Yes, _fuck_ it feels good. Don’t stop -” His eyes widened as he spotted 007 coming towards them. In fact, the man was stalking to them. Fast. Angry. _Oh shit_. “Actually, on second thought -”

“Oh, what’s wrong, darling?” 005’s smile was predatory. “Don’t want to have it off at work?”

“Leave. Him. _Alone_.” That voice could have be carved out of diamond and dunked in liquid nitrogen. 005 backed off, a small moue of distaste and defeat twisting her lips. She shot 007 a glare.

“Fine, have him, you overgrown dickbag.”

007 snarled back wordlessly, and Q wondered just when the hell he’d joined a bleeding _wolfpack_. The man-killer left them there, her heels clicking along the tile until the sound disappeared around the corner, then 007 crowded Q back into the same corner, smoothing his hands over Q's body quickly. “What did she do?”

“007 -”

“Call me Bond.”

Q blinked. “Oh, alright. Bond, it wasn’t hardly anything to write home about.”

He wanted to think about why 007 was all of a sudden ‘Bond’, but the man didn’t give him a chance. Bond leaned further in and kissed Q. This time, though, was different from the last ones. The first was something sweet and attention-grabbing. The second was a thank you, sort of. This one...this was hungry. _Wanting_. Q let him have his way for a bit, but then his animal brain, the one that had been woken up by ‘the game’, took over. He reached out and grabbed Bond by the hair, locking him into place, and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into Bond’s mouth. He took his time and explored. The agent’s teeth were smooth except for a recent chip to the top left first molar _(on the side, a hard fall, if he could remember correctly)_ , and he tasted like mint and Scotch and cigarettes and bloody _heaven_. He slid his tongue along Bond’s and moved one hand away from the agent’s skull and rested it lightly over Bond’s eyes, relishing the groan of pleasure he pulled from the man. He then backed off a bit, teasing Bond a bit with little nips at the corners of his mouth and the tip of his tongue, and suckling on his bottom lip. Bond’s hands gripped his hips tightly, nearly bruising, but Q didn’t feel trapped by the attention, not at all. _Not anymore._


End file.
